Too Much is Enough
by Gingeraffealene
Summary: The three men finally turned to notice Merlin slumped at the table fast asleep. Upon closer inspection Merlin's friends could see that his thin body looked utterly worn out and forlorn.


Too Much is Enough

Merlin staggered slowly into the Court Physician's chambers and wearily set the stuffed bag of freshly gathered herbs on the table just as Gaius arose from his bed.

"You've had an early morning Merlin! I'm surprised to see you up and about already."

"Yeah," mumbled Merlin with a tired smile. "I knew I wouldn't have a chance to pick these for you later and I know you need them today."

"I am glad you remembered, my boy. It will be hard work to get all those roots skinned before I stew them. This potion is quite a lengthy one to prepare. I'll need your help before you take Arthur's breakfast to him. It's lucky we've got such an early start."

"Mmhm," mumbled Merlin blearily seating himself at the table.

"Eat," commanded Gaius setting a small hunk of cheese and a bit of bread in front of Merlin.

"Mmhm," mumbled Merlin again, staring at the table.

"Drink," commanded Gaius, setting a cup of water next to the bread and cheese.

"Mmhm," came the once again softly mumbled reply.

"Merlin! Wake up! I need your help while there's time!" demanded Gaius.

Suddenly and unexpectedly the door burst open. "Merlin! Get up, we've got an early morning today!" shouted the king. "Oh good, you're all ready to go! Come on! Leave your left overs. No time to finish; we've got to get an early start or it'll be too hot for training today."

"Sire, I'm sorry, but I was counting on having Merlin's help this morning cleaning and skinning herbs for potions."

Upon hearing this, Arthur turned to the old physician. "But if we don't train early it will be too hot to train for any decent length of time Gaius. We can't afford to lose our edge just because of the heat. The only answer is to train early. Merlin can come inside and help you when we're done and it'll be better for all of us to be out of the sun by then."

"But Sire, you don't understand the length of time required for stewing. The roots must be prepared while fresh and must also stew for six hours before adding the rest of the ingredients. The process takes the whole day."

"Gaius, I understand, but surely it can wait for two hours. We can just do the basics and then cut training a bit short. Oh, by the way Merlin, I hope you got my armor repaired last night. I can't possibly train with that dent in the breastplate. It would be far too uncomfortable."

"Sire, I was also hoping that while it was stewing that Merlin could be released from his duties for a while so he could clean the leech tank. It's really getting out of hand."

A revolted look crossed Arthur's face. "Well, that reminds me...he's also got to muck out my stables. The heat makes the stench even worse out there if we don't stay on top of it even more often."

They were interrupted by soft knocking and Percival's entrance. "Merlin, I think you left this in the armory last night… Oh, hello Sire, Gaius."

"What have you got there Percival?"

"Oh, it's just Merlin's tool kit. He was in the armory last night when I got off duty in the wee hours of the morning. He was hammering out that dent I gave your armor yesterday. I thought he must have forgotten it. He seemed pretty tired after that long night at the feast. I hope he got to eat some of the food. That was an excellent boar we snared on the hunt yesterday. Just a slice or two of that roast would have made him feel a bit better about his shirt and shins..bad luck, that. No wonder he hates hunting."

"I'm sure he ate some after he finished his nightly duties. He was supposed to go back and help clear it up."

Another knock came at the door. "Excuse me, your Majesty," came a shy voice as a timid maid servant peeked around the door. "Gaius, I have a message for Merlin from cook. She says he's got two more nights of hauling water for the kitchens to make up for those broken dishes from the feast. She says last night was only the beginning. I'm sorry."

Gaius groaned. "Not again. What happened?"

"Didn't Merlin tell you?" asked the maid uncertainly.

"Did his clumsiness come into play again?" scoffed Arthur.

"I saw it happen Sire. Forgive me, but I don't believe it was clumsiness as much as exhaustion." she put forth timidly. "Poor Merlin looked dead on his feet. I don't think he holds up well in the heat. Excuse me, my Lords, I've got to return to my duties." She cast a last mournful glance at the figure at the table and retreated down the staircase.

The three men turned to finally notice Merlin slumped at the table fast asleep beside the untouched food with tear tracks across his dirt smudged cheeks and nose and sweat already dotting his hairline. His shirt was still sporting a tear half hidden by the table and his pants had spots of blood below the knees. Upon closer inspection Merlin's friends could see that his thin body looked utterly worn out and forlorn. After a few moments Gaius broke the silence.

"Upon further reflection, my Lord, I believe I need to confine Merlin to his bed for the day. It sounds as though he has not slept or even eaten since yesterday morning while carrying an extra workload in this miserable summer heat."

"Yes.." The king's voice trailed off as he studied his friend's dirty face and scratched hands with guilty concern. "Percival, can you help me here?" he asked quietly as he slipped his arms under Merlin's and tipped his body back. Percival stepped forward and slid his arms under Merlin's knees. Merlin never stirred as they lifted him from the bench and followed Gaius up the few steps to Merlin's chamber.

Gaius directed them to lay the young man down on top of the blankets. As they carefully removed his boots and socks Gaius disappeared down the steps then quickly reappeared holding a bucket and several soft cloths. Percival and the king watched as the old physician dipped a cup in the cool water and set it back by the bedside. He then soaked the cloths in the bucket then wrung one out to gently and tenderly begin cleaning the dirt and tear stains from his ward's face. After a moment he requested, "Sire would you please open the window? And Percival could you please hang these wet cloths across the front of the window? They will keep the room darker and cooler as the air passes through." He handed Percival some dripping cloths and returned to washing Merlin's tired face and battered hands.

Arthur spoke up quietly, "I don't really need him for training today Gaius. The squires can help fetch equipment and the stable hands can muck out my horses. I guess it really is their job. I probably won't need Merlin at all today, in fact. When he wakes please tell him so."

Percival spoke in low tones, "Gaius, after training we don't have much planned for today. I'll recruit some of the other knights and we can haul the water for the kitchens tonight so Merlin can sleep."

"Yes, and I can send a couple of servants up to help you prepare those roots for your potions, as well, Gaius," added the prince thoughtfully watching Gaius finish up.

They all cast some quiet glances at the exhausted but peacefully sleeping boy then silently left the darkened room to face the waiting day.


End file.
